1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for decomposing polyesters containing aromatic moieties, a method for reducing a fiber made of such polyesters, and microorganisms capable of decomposing fibers made of such polyesters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In April 1997, a law relating to recycling container and wrapping was enacted with the object of reducing such wastes and the resulting environmental pollution, an issue which continues to attract public attention. A grace period of 3 years is provided, under that law, for recycling container and wrapping made of a plastic material; in April 2000, compliance will result in high cost of recycling, from. Polyethylene terephthalate, universally used for a container of soft drink and seasoning, is encompassed by the law. Manufacturers try to collect and recycle such container.
However, polyesters containing aromatic moieties, such as polyethylene terephtalate or polybutylene terephthalate, are finally treated by reclamation or burning. The burning process inevitably produces harmful wastes and the reclamation may produce floating wastes on water, both leading to further environmental pollution.
Therefore, container or wrapping material made of a polymer containing aromatic moieties, and clothes and ornaments made of the polyester discharged in an apparel industry will require high costs for their recycling and should finally be treated by reclamation or buming. A solution for treating such materials has been demanded.